<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doll by PennyRosethy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601820">Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyRosethy/pseuds/PennyRosethy'>PennyRosethy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre The Beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild Stockholm Syndrome, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyRosethy/pseuds/PennyRosethy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream about being kept as a toy by Thomas Hewitt, but ending up being raped/forced by Hoyt who was giving me a check up as Tommy was too rough. </p><p>Although Hoyt is OOC, they could be anyone! You ever dream about someone, it looks like them but you know its not really them? It was like that! So Hoyt could be any male member of the Hewitt/Sawyer clan.</p><p>Anyway this is an attempt at a type up of my smutty rape fantasy dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You, Minor or Background Relationship(s), OOC Hoyt/You, Sheriff Hoyt/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite days of your resistance, of your screams, of your pleading for him to stop, and the subsequent cuts and  bruises all over your body, the only thing that seemed to worry him had been the red tinted water in the toilet bowl after he had let you up to go to the bathroom. It had obviously worried him enough to the point that he had brought someone in to take a look at you.</p><p>A man that was now standing next to your bed, eyes flickering over your dishevelled and injured state as Tommy stands by the door watching closely. Your hands still tied above your head and wearing nothing but one of Tommy’s oversized shirts you feel very much on show. <br/>“I’ll check her over big guy, don’t worry”  Any thought of this stranger being able to help you escape had left your mind as soon as you realised how calm he was with this situation. Although the small slither of hope that he might actually help you with the pain remained.<br/>“The name’s Hoyt” He nods at you once before he settles on the stool at the end of the bed, eyes flicking up to the muzzle across your mouth before focusing on the straps around your ankles that are keeping your legs spread, giving them a tug to check how secure they are.</p><p>“ Your boyfriend here is concerned about you” The term makes your hackles rise and you glare at him, the flicker of amusement in his expression making you glare harder. “Wants me to check you over,” he continues “make sure there is no lasting damage.” He places a hand on your abdomen and presses down gently. You wince and he grins. “He hasn’t had a toy before, you know, I reckon he got a little carried away, didn’t you boy?” He glances towards the door but Tommy only grunts in response, eyes focused intently on your face.<br/>“Forgets how big he is.” Hoyt whispers, giving you a wink. </p><p>A distant shout of his name draws Tommy’s attention away from you and towards the large window in your room. Hoyt’s hand rests on your knee, and after a quick glance to check Tommy is still distracted he slides it up your thigh to cup over your pussy. He pushes his index finger into you slowly, watching your reaction closely.<br/>It hurts. It hurts a lot. You’re swollen and sore and his finger burns as it pushes further into you.<br/>He lets out a low whistle, voice quiet as he strokes you ”Even after taking him every night, you’re tight as fuck. Tommy is a lucky man”  He withdraws and strokes up and down your folds gently, watching your reaction. You feel incredibly stupid as you realise he isn’t there to help you feel better you at all. Angry tears forming in your eyes you do your best to ignore the deliberate movement of his fingers.<br/>He doesn’t like that and you see the flicker of annoyance across his features before he presses his thumb hard against your clit in retaliation. You whimper and Tommy growls, taking half a step forward but you’re not sure if it’s a warning to you to keep still or a warning directed at Hoyt. <br/>Hoyt’s hand returns to rest on your knee he turns to Tommy. <br/>“Go see what Luda wants boy, I’ll be done by the time you return and your plaything will be as good as new”.</p><p>The thought of being left alone with Hoyt sends a burst of panic through you and you let out a muffled plea of protest. You wanted Tommy to stay and you feel sick at the realization. You’d been with Tommy long enough to know what to expect. To know how he expected you to behave and to know how he’d hurt you if you didn’t. Tommy at this moment was safety, the known danger, Hoyt was not.<br/>Tommy doesn’t move and you think for a moment he won’t leave you but another distant shout from Luda and he’s turning quickly away from you. You watch him leave and the stab of hurt and abandonment you feel horrifies you.</p><p>With a huff of annoyance Hoyt stands up and grabs your chin harshly forcing you to look back at him. His left hand already undoing his belt and zipper. “Shame he keeps you muzzled. Maybe next time” <br/>Before you can even think to respond he shoves his hips forward hard, sheathing himself into you in one painful thrust. It takes you by surprise and the pain is so overwhelming it steals your breath away. </p><p>You think you black out for a second, and when you come back to yourself Hoyt is hunched over you, fucking you hard, rutting into you with short sharp thrusts. You are seeing stars and you can’t stop the gasps and whimpers from the pain. He knows he’s hurting you but it doesn’t stop him from grinning down at you. <br/>“You’re getting wet baby. You gonna cum?” He’s panting hard, grunts and raspy moans that send shivers of disgust down your spine “you gonna cum on my cock?”<br/>You’re not. You’re not even close and the burn and sting as he thrusts into you leaves no doubt in your mind that it’s blood that’s helping slick his movements.</p><p>Another harsh thrust has you screaming behind your muzzle “As much as I love those noises baby, you need to keep it down” Hoyt slides his tongue up the side of your neck to your ear. The feel of his saliva running down your neck makes you feel nauseous. “We don’t want Tommy hearing you enjoying yourself without him, do we?” Hoyt pulls back a little to grin down at you “Don’t think he’s the sharing type”<br/>When you don’t respond he reaches down again and pinches your clit hard, drawing another muffled scream from your throat. “You want him to catch us?” You shake your head and he grins again<br/>“Then you gotta help me out here baby. Remember what happened to your friends? What you think Tommy’ll do to you if he comes back in here and sees his precious doll letting herrself get fucked?”</p><p>You do remember what happened to your friends. You remember it vividly. The screams, the fear, the overwhelming stench of blood. Do you want to end up like that? Your tears are flowing freely now, a fact he obviously enjoys immensely as he groans loudly into your ear, his mouth sucking wetly at your neck. You feel like throwing up. <br/>Is this better than dying? Do you want to survive?   Another pinch to your clit has you crying out, drawing you out of your thoughts and forcing your attention firmly back on Hoyt.<br/>“ Make me cum baby” His hands grips your waist hard, pressing into bruises Tommy had left the night before. “Come on baby, tighten that pussy, move those hips” <br/>You want this to be over. You want this to be over before Tommy returns, so you do as he says. Grinding your hips forward to meet his thrusts, clenching your aching walls as much as you can as he thrusts deep, making his rhythm falter. “fuck that’s it baby, knew you wanted this.” He’s just humping you now, one hand travelling up your side to squeeze your breast hard, grinding his cock into you with short quick ruts of his hips.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck!  Gonna cum in you, gonna fill you up nice and full” he’s grunting and panting. Filth pouring from his mouth as he gets closer to his climax ”Say it, say it, tell me you want my cum inside you, say it!” His hand squeezes your breast harder and your scream of pain is enough to push him over the edge. His hips stutter as he thrust himself in as deep as he can, his groan long and loud right in your ear. <br/>Fighting the ever increasing rise of nausea you squeeze your eyes shut as you feel him cum inside you. Thick hot spurts that sting your sore damaged walls.<br/>He rests his weight against you, breath hot and heavy in your ear, hand still grabbing hard on your breast, hips grinding slowly into you, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm.</p><p>The sound of a door slamming has him pulling back and out of you roughly, and you cry out in pain as he does so. <br/>You try to fight back the urge to vomit as you feel the slow warm trickle of him out of you, no doubt tinged pick with fresh blood. You had survived so far, you would not go out choking on your own vomit. The look of pleasure across Hoyt’s face as he stares at your abused pussy terrifies you and you find yourself wishing vehemently once more for Tommy’s return. </p><p>You hear the familiar thump of Tommy’s boots on the stairs just as Hoyt sits back on his stool at the end of the bed and he grins at you as Tommy comes into the room with a questioning grunt.</p><p>“Just about done Tommy” Hoyt’s fingers slide up your leg to smear his leaking cum across your folds and across your clit. You desperately try to stop yourself reacting, to not give him the satisfaction, but can’t stop the wince and whimper of pain as he rubs into your sore flesh. “I’ve done what I can”.</p><p>He continues rubbing as he turns his attention fully to Tommy. “She’ll be fine” his hand glides down your thigh rubbing the remaining cum into the bruised skin of your inner thigh. </p><p>“A bit of lotion to help with the soreness” he explains as he pulls his hands away, letting his fingers brush gently once more over your clit making your jolt before he stands and moves away. “Go easy on her tonight big guy, don’t wanna break her before Luda Mae meets her grandkids”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>